Love Story : Moliver
by Eeyore7
Summary: 20 year old Miley Stewert goes to college and bumps into a hot guy. Who is he? Read and Find Out the Shock of everything!


This is a one page story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love Story - Moliver

We Sat Down For Coffee, Miley and I, And she would tell me the story and in third person;

One day Miley Stewert walked to her school ... College... the simple 15 year old has grown up to 20 years old, Crazily still hannah but she's going to college to get an off time job.She got back with jake in 10th grade, broke up 10 months later and then she went out with jonny collins for 3 months. Off and on she went with this with new guys ... BUT never oliver??? Now it's summer FUNNEST Time OF THE YEAR! But she has no one to hang out with because lily is going out with Jackson!And she cant hang with oliver because, it's weird to her now!  
by the way ... PD privet Diary PJ privet jornal

So here's the story...

Mileys PD -

OMG! This is a horrible summer.. my best friend is dating my brother and oliver I dont know what to say! i havent seen him since 12th grade.  
IM BOARD! i need something to do! well i havent moved out of my house because i dont want a dorm my hannah stuff is here!  
and im attached to this house! and im now going to UOM (University Of Malibu) and so is oliver and lily and jackson's last year! I have 2 more year.  
I wanna become a vet but I dont know!It's different then high school way different! i hope jake doesnt come back this year again , oh yeah i for got to tell you its febuary 13th, jake came every valentines since i was 14! sheesh more drama! Hannah has her Big Concert coming up its called '4 state fun' we start in Florida , then go fly to Oregon, california, Then HAWAII! but thats in like 5 months! But still, EXCITING!

Got to go bye

Miley started walking to college, meeting up with lily and jackson. "hey lily so in 5 months do you want to go to the 4 state fun concert with me as lolah?" miley asked lily. "sure" lily replied. "hey miles" jackson said politly. "hey jackson" miley said to him they finished walking to college. "bye" "bye" "Bye" the three said to each other. ' Bump ' miley bumped into a gorgeous boy. "Oh sorry " he said smiling. " No my fault " miley replied. " umm... ill walk you to class." he said. " ok" " so do you have a cell number?" "yeah , umm it's 503-747-4747"  
"ok that sounds like a friend of mines number from high school" " oh well here's my class bye" "bye" miley arrived home 2 hours later.  
" Tai chi practicing, snow board champion, i can fix a flat on your car i might be a ROCKSTAR!" her cell rang... she anwsered " hey so it's me the guy you bumped into today so umm hi" "hey" " what's your name?" "Miley stewert You?" " wo,wo,wo,wo,what! MILEY! It's me!" "me who?" "OLIVER!" "what!" "yeah its me oliver, smokin oken"  
"I know" " so are you free this weekend" "yeah only saturday" " why only saturday?" "remember... Hannah..." she whispered. " oh yeah" " well gto to go bye"  
"bye remember saturday ill pick you up at 8." " k bye" they hung up.

oliver's PJ

oh my gosh... im in love with miley again, well miley fro the first time and hannah once.

mileys pd

I LOVE OLIVER hes hott and nice and cute and friendly!

bye bye gtg

satuday night came and oliver came at 8 to pick her up. "hi"oliver said "hi"miley replied "lets go" " okay"  
they went out to Jakes Grill and had dinner. "thankz this is very nice" "your welcome" this type of date went on for a long time. then they had their seventh date on the beach in the moonlight laying on a blanket. Miley was tired and they were spending the night at the beach.  
She turned towards oliver and said night he said night back, his arm was around her shoulders, and she fell a sleep.  
so peacful oliver thought. he quickly kissed her without thinking she might still be awake. which she was then she kissed him back. "First kisses are the best. " miley said. then they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

Oliver's PJ

i love miley miley miley . she beatifuL! since now im 21 and she is to 21 i want to purpose to her!

MIley's PD

I love oliver , i took the trip on the olly trolly and loved it!

that next night oliver came over and took her to the beach again. they were sitting on logs and oliver told miley to turn around for 10 seconds.  
in that 10 seconds, he got on one knee and pulled out his ring for miley. "7...8...9...10" she turned around seeing oliver in the position.  
"oh my gosh" "will you , miley stewert, marry me?" " YES! " she replied in a heart beat. their wedding was on the beach where he purposed to her.  
the guests were

mileys dad olivers mom and dad lily jackson jake ( big shock )  
jonny collins ( bigger shock ) Amber and Ashlee ( BIGGEST SHOCK )  
Sarah Oliver's aunt, uncle, grandma & grandpa aunt dolly uncle earl Miley's grandma and Roxy &  
Me

The wedding was the perfect day. Miley would tell me every time I brought it up! I never get tired of hearing this story!

if you ever want me to do one you want send me a message! 


End file.
